Love and Loss
by SPNTWDLover9880
Summary: She shows me her wrist, it has the anti-possession tattoo on it and I nod in understanding. "So you two are hunters too?" "Yeah, we're looking for our dad."
1. Chapter One-Nevaeh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from it. I only own the characters I create and the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 ** _Then_**

I wake up and start to get dressed, wanting to leave before he wakes up, but I'm not quick enough.  
"Leaving so early?"

"I have work."

He grabs two of my belt loops and pulls me down into a kiss. "You can be late today." He pulls me over him, making me straddle his hips.

I smile and kiss him hard. "Fine, I will be late."

He places a hand on my cheek and pulls me into a deep kiss, pulling my tank top off again, being careful not to hit my wrist, which I have a wrap on.

I lean down, kissing the tattoo on the left side of his chest. "Does this tattoo have any significant meaning?"

"Not really, just something I saw in one of the books at the shop."

"Oh, cool."

He smiles and goes back to kissing me, before beginning to unbuttoning my pants and pulling them off. He then flips us so that he is on top.

I wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair.

"Are you ready to go?"

I jump and sit up, pulling the covers over myself as he rolls to the side.

He grins and looks at his brother. "Hey, Sammy, can you give us a minute?"

Sam sighs and walks back out of the motel room.

We both get up and begin to get dressed. When we are finished getting dressed he kisses me and walks me out.

When we reach my car He looks me in the eyes. "What's your name?"

"Nevaeh, Heaven back words, what's yours?"

"Dean."

I kiss him one last time before I get into my car and drive off. I pull the bandage off of my wrist and go to the motel room I have been staying in, getting dressed in a skirt suit. I throw my hair into a neat bun and pack my car before leaving. My one night of fun is over and it's time to get back to work.

I knock on the door and wait. When the door opens we show our badges.

"I'm Agent Jagger and this is my partner Agent Tyler."

"One of your guys is already here."

I look at Sammy then back at the man as he lets us in. When we get to the living room the woman from this morning is sitting on the couch, her dirty blonde waves now pulled into a tight bun.

She smiles when she sees us, hiding her shock, then turns back to the woman she was talking to. "I'll be right back; I'm going to talk to those two." She gets up and walks outside and we follow.

I close the door behind us. "Not really a waitress I'm guessing?"

She shakes her head and points at my chest. "The tattoo on your chest, not just something you picked from a book right?"

I shake my head. "Your wrist isn't really sprained?"

She shows me her wrist, it has the anti-possession tattoo on it and I nod in understanding. "So you two are hunters too?"

"Yeah, we're looking for our dad."


	2. Chapter Two-Nevaeh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from it. I only own the characters I create and the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

Dean and Sam walk in, dirt blood clinging to them, from a hunt I wasn't allowed to go on. I put my book down, and walk over to them, hugging them both close. "Are you two alright?" We have been working together for two months and I still worry about them when they hunt without me.

They wrap their arms around me with smiles.

Sam rubs my head. "Yeah, we're fine."

Dean kisses my head when Sam lets me go. "Let's go shower so we can go to the bar."

We decided to get motel rooms with separate bedrooms and separate bathrooms so that Dean and I can have our privacy at night. Dean and I take our bathroom and Sam takes his. When we finish our showers we all pile into Baby, me in the back.

When we get to the bar we pick a booth close to the front. We order some drinks and play some darts. I sit the first game out and when they finish I order some pie for us before they get back to the table.

When the pie gets to the table Dean pulls me close and kisses my head "You are the best. See Sammy, she never forgets the pie."

Sam rolls his eyes.

When we finish eating Dean takes me outside to lean against Baby. He looks at me, his beautiful Green eyes sparkling in the moon light while the corners of his mouth pull up into a small smile.

I can feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. "What?"

He smirks. "Look, I'm not the romantic type that would take you to Paris and I know that you and I have been through some of the same stuff as children and hell even as we get older we go through the same things. And I'm sorry for the hell that this job has put us through and the fact that our lives will never be normal. But I love you and I don't want to lose you; I've lost everyone, all I have left is you and Sammy." He pauses putting his hand in his pocket, pulling out a tiny box.

My heart starts to race as I begin to realize what's going on. I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is… Nevaeh, will you marry me?"

I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I nod. "Yes, absolutely!" I pull him into a deep kiss as he pulls the ring out of the box and slide it on my finger blindly.

When we pull away I look at the ring and feel fresh tears fall. It's a silver band with small diamonds in the shape of a gun.

"Sam told me I needed to do something special…"

"I love it." I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." I can hear the smile in his voice and can feel myself smiling as well.

"Hey guys, can we head out?"

I chuckle and turn to see Sam standing behind me. I hug him tightly before we all pile into Baby.

When we get to the motel we all go straight to bed. I climb in over Dean and kiss him deeply. "Wanna celebrate?"

He grins and answers me by flipping me onto my back and attacking my neck with kisses.

 **A special thank you to my friend for helping write the proposal scene!**


	3. Chapter Three-Dean

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from it. I only own the characters I create and the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

When I wake up I see Nevaeh watching me with an affectionate smile on her face. She leans in and kisses my forehead, then my cheeks and then my lips.

"You're beautiful." I look into her bright hazel blue eyes and place a hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kisses me again before sitting up.

After we get dressed we walk out of our room to see that Sammy is already up drinking his morning coffee and on his laptop.

Nevaeh walks over and sits on his lap while I make her and myself a cup of coffee. "Watcha lookin' at, Sammy?"

I laugh, loving how close they have become over the time we have been together.

Sam smiles at her; he's gotten used to her calling him Sammy and actually kind of enjoys it. "Another potential case a few hours from here."

She turns her head to look at him then to look at me. "Do I get to go this time?"

I walk over handing her a cup. "That depends on what we are dealing with."

"You do remember I was a hunter before I met you guys' right? I have handled plenty of things on my own."

I sit down beside her and Sammy and put my coffee down on the table. "Yes, but that was before you met us."

She chuckles, before turning back to the lap top to read.

I take her cup from her hands and place it on the table, before pulling her into my lap. "Do either of you have an idea of what it could be?"

Sammy nods. "I think it could be a shape shifter."

With that we decide to pack up our stuff to head out. When we get in the car I look back at Nevaeh with a grin and she nods a grin on her own face.

Sam looks at me, his face full of confusion.

I feel my grin get bigger before I turn the radio on and begin to sing and hear Nevaeh singing along as well.

"Seriously?" He shakes his head.

"Yes, seriously." I smile, and go back to singing with Nevaeh. Sam sighs and decides to join in with the singing.


	4. Chapter Four-Nevaeh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters from it. I only own the characters I create and the story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I'm sorry guys, I have been super busy!**

After taking care of the shifter we decide to go out to a bar close by. I sit between Sam and dean and we all order beers. I lean my head on Dean's shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. "I'm glad you guys finally decided to let me go with you. It's so boring alone in the motels."

Dean chuckles and squeezes me gently. "Don't get used to it."

I roll my eyes, jokingly, even though he can't see it. "I love how protective you are." I sit up to take a sip of my beer, before turning to Sammy to poke his cheeks. "Smile or you will wrinkle."

Sam chuckles and looks over to me. "Sorry, just tired."

"Ooh, I am too."

Dean drinks the rest of his beer, before standing up. "I am too, let's head back."

We get back to the motel and curl up in our respective beds. Dean pulls me close and holds me tight. "You are so beautiful."

Feeling my face warm up, I turn my head away then back to him. "You're not too bad yourself, baby."

He smiles, leaning in to kiss me, pulling me into his chest and falling asleep.

Waking up in his arms is the best feeling in the world. I sit up, looking down at his gorgeous, sleeping face.

His eyes begin to slowly open and he smiles up at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning." I smile back, leaning down to kiss him, before getting up and changing.

He does the same then we both walk out of the room.

Sammy smiles and holds up two bags. "Hey, are you two hungry? I went to get some breakfast after my run."

"Ooo, thank you, Sammy~"

We sit at the small table and begin to eat.

"Bobby called while I was out, he wants us to go to his house, he has a case for us."

Dean smiles and looks over to me. "That meets you finally get to meet Bobby, Nevaeh."

I smile back. "I can't wait."

After breakfast we pack up and go outside to baby.

"Do you want to sit in the front, Nevaeh?"

"Are you sure, Sammy?"

"Yeah, you and Dean are getting married; you two should be sitting in the front seat together."

"Well thank you, Sammy." I smile and hug him, before he opens the front door for me to get in.

"No problem." He smiles back, before getting into the back seat.

Dean puts some music on and keeps it low, while they tell me all about Bobby.


End file.
